Kaoru Gone Wild!
by xiaoashwind
Summary: Ever wonder why we never see Kaoru eating any sweets during the show? This is why... [some brotherly love] [LONG oneshot, you've been warned] Enjoy the story!


**Welp, this is my first Ouran fanfiction so I'm not guaranteeing the best here. Normally I write Xiaolin Showdown fics, but Ouran High School Host club is my new obsession. Especially the twins! Gotta love'em! Oh, and this is probably going to end up being a really long oneshot so... you've been warned. Alright, well enough of my yammering then. On with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the awesome characters...**

**Kaoru Gone Wild!**

It was another peaceful morning at the Suoh mansion and all was calm and serene. The ponds of the courtyards glistened brightly in the new morning sunbeams and the birds were sweetly singing outside every window. Within the extravagant mansion's doors, maids and servants were preparing everything for the new day. The rooms were mostly quiet as they went to work, and it looked as if everything was in perfect order.

Quiet... Peaceful... Serene... Calm... until a certain blond woke up and saw the clock that told him he was going to be late for school...

"AAAAHHHHH!!!"

All the birds around the mansion quickly scattered into the air. The maids and servants paused from their duties and looked curiously up at the large stair case leading to the blond's room.

Inside said room, none other than Suoh Tamaki was frantically running around in a heap trying to get himself ready for the day. He had woken up late and now had only thirteen minutes before school started. Tamaki tripped while trying to pull his pants on and looked up at the clock from his painful position on the floor. Correction, twelve minutes before school started...

"Gah! I must call Kyouya and tell him I will not be there on time today!" he announced to himself and spun around to eye the phone across the room. He tried to run for it, forgetting his pants wrapped around his ankles, and ended up flying across the room at the phone when he tripped again.

After a yelp and crash into the table, the phone fell and landed precisely atop Tamaki's head. The Host Club King scrunched his face and took the phone to dial the number.

"Hello?"

"Kyouya!!"

"Ah Tamaki, what is it this time?" he asked as if he were expecting Tamaki to call. Which he was very used to by now...

"Kyouya! My alarm failed to go off this morning and I will not be in on time! But the club cannot survive without it's king! I must be there for things to commence properly! And what will Haruhi think if-" Tamaki panicked into the phone as he hopped circles around the table, trying to get his pants on.

"What significance is it for you to be telling me this? You are only wasting more time by not focusing on preparing yourself." Kyouya sighed calmly, with a hint of annoyance.

"Ah sokka! You are right Kyouya, I must not waste anymore time! The Host Club needs me!" Tamaki said dramatically pointing a finger in the air. In doing so he also managed to trip over himself yet again and fall on his chin to the floor, with the phone cord wrapped around him securely. He painfully opened his eyes to see the phone sitting on the floor in front of him.

"Hai, Tamaki... The club's finances have been dropping slightly and it is assured that your absence will discourage the customers. Please arrive as soon as you can." Tamaki heard before the line cut off.

Tamaki inch wormed his way across the floor to take a look at the clock. He fell over onto his side in a slump. Seven minutes...

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & && & & & & & &

Meanwhile at Ouran High, the doors to the third music room were just being opened for business. Five of the hosts welcomed their customers with warm smiles and ushered them in. Each of them went to sit with the girls who had designated them for the day and began their jobs. However, Haruhi noticed that two of the hosts were missing.

She looked around curiously, but only saw Hunny over on the couch with a group of girls who were squealing in joy at his cuteness, Kyouya managing his notebook, and the twins entertaining their customers with one of their brotherly love acts. Haruhi watched the two redheads for a moment, one's face being held gently by the other while he tried to sheepishly shy from his brother's gaze.

The group of girls cried out happily at the "beautiful forbidden brotherly love". Sometimes she wondered how those two could be so good at it. But then she remembered that the two other hosts were missing. She walked over to Hunny and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hunny-sempai, do you know where Mori-sempai is today?" she asked. The blond boy looked up from his cake and customers and pointed behind her with his naturally cute smile, and Usa-chan in hand.

"Hai, Haru-chan! Takashi is back now!" he said happily. Haruhi turned and saw Mori walking across the room, nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist. Water droplets clung to his tanned skin and dripped down his forehead from his wet hair. Haruhi cringed at the "Kyyyyaaaaa!!!" that all the girls around the room cried at the site.

Haruhi approached him with a look of confusion across her face.

"Mori-sempai, why are you walking through the Host Club in just a towel?" she asked with a now dull expression, like she was going to regret the answer. Mori stared at her for a moment silently. He "hmm'ed" and began walking to a door across the room again.

"Forgot to take a shower this morning..." he said. Haruhi made a face.

"Since when does the Host Club have a shower...?"

Mori just "hmm'ed" and went through the door, probably to change in some other room Haruhi had no idea even existed. Next she turned to Kyouya for the whereabouts of the Host Club King. Kyouya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, but didn't look up from his notebook.

"He should be here soon. Just a minor hold up. But there are not as many customers here without him and it is costing the club in finances." he replied as he checked his calculator again.

Haruhi felt two pairs of hands slide onto her shoulders and didn't even have to look to know who it was. Apparently the twins were feeling a little mischievous today... Well, much like they did everyday, but still...

"Ah, so Tono is not here yet." they chorused.

"So that means..." Hikaru said as he hugged her.

"...That we get to play with Haruhi until he gets here!" Kaoru finished and also joined in hugging her. She struggled against their affectionate hugs, but it wasn't as if she could do much about it. Then suddenly the doors to the third music room burst open and Tamaki came stumbling in, still in a bit of a heap from his little early morning adventure.

"Haruhi, daddy's here! Hikaru, Kaoru, you release Haruhi this instant!" he fumed and flailed his arms as he came rushing in. In his dash through the room, he didn't take notice of the bar of wet soap left on the floor from when Mori had gone through. He ran onto it and slid across the room, waving his arms around frantically trying to steady himself. The rest of the hosts just watched in mild amusement at how Tamaki's latest blunder would turn out.

And it just so happened that Hunny had been sat right at the end of Tamaki's path, eating his cake in peace. He cheerfully took another bite and looked to his side with the fork still in his mouth and a quizzical look on his face.

"Woah!! Look out Hunny-sempai!" Tamaki cried as he flailed his hands in front of his face.

"Wai!"

Kyouya, Haruhi, and the twins cringed a bit at the site of Tamaki crashing right into the table with a loud bang. Although, they failed to notice the piece of frosting covered cake that had been launched off of a fork and was now flying across the room toward them. Tamaki popped his cake covered head out from behind the knocked over table and groaned a bit at his misfortune. Haruhi stood watching, Kyouya went back to writing in his notebook, and the twins burst out in a fit of laughter at their Lord's current appearance. To top it all off, Hunny's pink bunny came down from the air, where it had been accidently tossed, and plopped down on Tamaki's head.

The bit of cake that no one had seen seemed to move through the air in slow motion. It got closer and closer to the little group, heading straight for Kaoru's wide open laughing mouth...

Kaoru immediately stopped his laughing and froze with a strange look plastered across his face. Hikaru also shut up and gained a shocked expression, staring with wide eyes at his brother. Everything in the room seemed to stand still and all was silent.

Suddenly Kaoru's eyes dilated and a crooked smile replaced his blank face. Everyone watched with worried expressions as the younger twin began to vibrate where he stood. He tensed up and everyone noticed how his eye had begun to twitch. His breathing was different now too, like he was holding back a laugh.

Hikaru cautiously moved forward with a hand held out in front of him. He knew exactly what was coming now... Kaoru had eaten the cake...

"K-Kaoru?" he said and lightly placed his hand on his brother's arm.

Suddenly, Kaoru totally lost it and jumped into the air, cackling manically. All the hosts and customers in the room watched with wide eyes, aside from Kyouya, as the twin went on a mad dash and crashed right through a wall. All was quiet in the Host Club as they listened to the sound of Kaoru's maniacal laughter disappear down the school hallway.

Four heads peeked through the Kaoru shaped opening in the wall as a small piece of plaster fell off the side. Haruhi, Hikaru, Tamaki, and Hunny all stared through the hole for a moment, trying to contemplate what just happened. Then it hit them and they all spoke out at once.

"What was that...?" Haruhi asked to whoever was willing to answer.

"My cake has made Kao-chan go mad!" Hunny wailed.

"How could this happen!? Kaoru is supposed to be the more sensible of the twins!" Tamaki cried out, receiving a glare from the older Hitachiin.

"I should not have let this happen again..."

Everyone turned their attention to Hikaru with waiting faces. Hikaru looked down at his feet and went on.

"This happened once at home while our mother was away. I left a tray of fresh sugar cookies that I'd made on the counter and Kaoru had taken one, and then another, and another, until he ate the whole tray... And well, lets just say the ceiling fan in the kitchen is still under repairs... My point is, it is very easy for Kaoru to get extreme sugar highs." Hikaru said and looked up at them. They all stared blankly at him and he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You were baking cookies...?" Haruhi asked, and got a visual of Hikaru in an apron happily taking cookies out of an oven.

Hikaru scrunched his face in annoyance and turned to Kyouya, who was standing behind them all. He had not said anything during the whole situation, but just stood there staring at the cut out shape of Kaoru in the wall. The other hosts turned to face him also.

Kyouya stood holding his black notebook and didn't move. His left eye noticeably twitched and he turned his gaze back down into whatever he had written in that journal of his.

"Repairing the damage of that wall is going to be very costly to the club..." he said in a monotone.

Haruhi, Tamaki, and Hikaru all fell back at hearing what Kyouya said. After they regained their composure, Haruhi noticed that Mori was back and Hunny was sitting up in his usual spot on his shoulders.

"We must go after Kaoru and stop his rampage!" Tamaki said to get everyone's attention. "Quickly, before he causes anymore trouble!"

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

The six remaining hosts ran through the halls in search of the seemingly insane Hitachiin twin. They had heard his sugar high laughing from some room along the hall they were running down and now thought they were getting closer.

The group had just ran past a door, but Haruhi stopped and walked backwards to look into the room. Everyone else looked through the open door and gasped at what they saw.

Kaoru was crouched on top of a counter of the cooking class with a metal cooking pot full of an assortment of candy in his grasp. But he payed no mind to what he already had. He stared ravenously at the lollipop held by a girl who was cowering away from him.

"H-here, you want this?" she asked nervously and raised the sweet substance up a bit. Kaoru nodded vigorously and his eyes seemed to dilate even more. He leapt off the counter panting and the girl shrieked.

"Go get it boy!" she squealed and threw it onto the floor away from her. Kaoru completely forgot about the girl and quickly dived at the candy on the floor, very much resembling a wild animal at this point.

"Kaoru!" the hosts shouted from the classroom entrance.

Kaoru glanced up at them with the lollipop stick clenched between his teeth. He quickly jumped into the air and screeched when they all made a dive for him, except for Kyouya, who was observing from the sidelines. After they'd crashed to the ground in a tangled mess, Kaoru grabbed the pot full of candy and ran to the window. He threw it open and without a second thought, jumped out of it while cackling.

"KAORU!!" everyone yelled in a panic and quickly got up from the floor. Hikaru nearly flung himself out the window after his brother, if it weren't for Mori holding him back.

"We can head him off outside! C'mon everyone!" Tamaki pointed to the door and all the hosts besides the Shadow King followed.

"Oh, I hope Kaoru-kun is alright." one of the girls in the room said worriedly.

"Hai, me too. He is acting so strangely. I wonder what poor Hikaru-kun thinks of this. I'm sure he is so worried for his brother." another girl with short black hair said to the other girl, who nodded in response. Kyouya listened to this in interest, jotted a few notes down, and then reluctantly followed after the others.

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

Haruhi groaned at the sight outside. The host club members bolted around a corner and looked up to see Kaoru up in a tree with his pot of candy. He was mumbling manically as he ate what was in the full metal pot, like a lunatic who had escaped from some asylum.

Kaoru was about to add to the chocolate that was already all over his face when he heard his name called again. He saw them running toward the tree he was in and he fell silent.

"Kaoru, please come down from there and come back with us! Back to the Host Club so we can get you fixed up again!" Tamaki called as they approached the tree.

"And give you a nice little syringe to make you sleep for a good long while..." Haruhi muttered under her breath.

They were surprised to see that Kaoru wasn't moving when they stopped at the base of the tree; but just staring at them. The group stared back and didn't make any sudden moves. For a second they thought Kaoru might actually be in his right mind again.

Or so they thought...

Suddenly Kaoru shrieked wildly and threw the metal pot full of candy into the air. They were all caught off guard and it came crashing down on Tamaki, who was effectively knocked out now on the ground. The pot was followed by Kaoru, who stopped screaming and allowed himself to drop to the ground.

Everyone who was still conscious stared at the redhead laying face down on the ground. He wasn't moving and his twin was growing more and more worried by the second.

"Is he dead?" Haruhi asked as she kept her eyes on the unmoving boy.

Hunny came over and cautiously poked Kaoru with a stick, fearing to get to close. Still, Kaoru didn't move.

"Hmm... try a bigger stick..." Mori said, and Hikaru gawked at his suggestion. Once again while everyone was caught off guard, the sugar high Hitachiin seemed to spring back to life. The next thing everyone knew, the stick that Hunny had was clamped in Kaoru's teeth and he took off running as he screamed senselessly.

Kyouya had just stepped around the corner and was looking down into his notes when a flash of something that was laughing crazily sped past him, leaving a large dust cloud behind it. No doubt the high Hitachiin twin... He was being followed up by Haruhi, Mori with Hunny on his shoulders, and Hikaru dragging Tamaki by the back of his shirt along the ground. Kyouya stood by as they also rushed past him frantically.

He looked up for the first time during all that and walked after the others. This was certainly becoming one heck of a day...

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

When the host club had relocated Kaoru, they had ended up in the courtyard. They spotted him over near a couple girls who were looking at him funny as he zipped around them. He stopped and sniffed the air, receiving an even stranger look from the girl next to him.

"Must... find... more sugar!" he blabbered and started shaking again. He picked up one of the girl's tea cups off the small table in was on and looked inside.

"Not sugar!" he yelled and threw the tiny cup straight into the air.

"Come on, lets get him before he scares anyone else!" Haruhi said and lead them all over to the deranged boy. Kaoru stopped what he was doing when he noticed them all charging toward him. He immediately turned tail and ran like mad, right into the courtyard's bush maze.

The host club members apologized quickly to the ladies for the inconvenience as they passed. Hikaru had let go of Tamaki's collar and left him on the ground just as he was coming around. Tamaki sat up and rubbed his head as he looked around him.

"Ehhh...? Where am I?" But once again he was forgotten and left to lay on the ground when he was knocked in the head by a falling teacup.

Apparently, inanimate objects dropping from the sky were quite attracted to the top of Tamaki's head today.

The remaining members of the club all slumped their shoulders at the new damage Kaoru had done. They looked through the bush that Kaoru had busted through, and saw that he'd just kept going and left Kaoru shaped holes in each bush wall next to the other. And they could still hear his high pitched laugh from within the maze...

"I'm guessing this means we go in a try to catch him, ne?" Haruhi asked dully. Why couldn't she have at least ONE normal day with these people?

"Of coarse we go in and catch him!" Hikaru said as if it were the stupidest question ever asked. He quickly grabbed Haruhi's wrist and dragged her through the maze paths in search of Kaoru. Hunny went with Mori in the opposite direction, and Kyouya was no where to be seen.

"Takashi Takashi! I think I saw him go that way!" Hunny said and pointed through one of the Kaoru shaped holes in a bush wall.

"C'mon Haruhi, I think he went this way!" Hikaru said to his companion, whom he was pretty much carrying by the wrist as he ran along. Both search parties went through opposite sides of the same blasted out part of bush, managing to crash into each other in the process.

As they lay there in a heap of frustration, another insane cackle rang out over them and Kaoru leapt over the bushes, running away from the maze.

Kyouya looked up from his notes just as the four other hosts emerged from the ruined courtyard maze. Which he would have to pay for later...

"Ah, I take it you could not catch Kaoru?" he asked, although he already knew the answer from when Kaoru rushed past him in his frenzy. The group falling into an exhausted pile on the ground was their reply for him. For a moment Kyouya actually acknowledged them, but then turned his attention back to the chatting girls in the courtyard.

"Oh my, poor Kaoru-kun. I hope he will be alright."

"Mm, and Hikaru-kun too. It must be hard for him to cope with his brother being in his current state."

Kyouya inwardly smiled and closed his notebook. Those two were good... really good...

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

It was only midday when the remaining host club members trudged their way back to the third music room to finish up the day. Surely all of this madness had gone on to early and they were all tired from the day's obstacles, but they still had customers to satisfy. They had also lost track of Kaoru and didn't know what to do anymore about catching him.

Tamaki had been lost somewhere in the mix, but no one payed much attention to that right now. Everyone seemed to be concerned for Hikaru, who looked so distraught without his twin. As they passed in the hallways on their way to the Host Club, many girls had expressed their concern for Hikaru and wished for Kaoru to return alright.

All the while, Kyouya hid his small grin behind that black book and those glaring glasses.

Mori opened the doors to the third music room and everyone almost fell over at what they saw. There, sleeping peacefully on one of the red velvety couches with a blanket draped neatly over him, was Kaoru. He still had the chocolate all around his lips, but other than that he looked good as new.

Everyone stared dumbstruck at the serene Hitachiin twin. After all that... and he's just laying there? ASLEEP!?

Kaoru stirred at the sound of the opening doors and he slowly lifted his head to look at everyone. Hikaru stood unmoving on the spot with his arms hanging loosely at his sides, while everyone else took a cautious step back when Kaoru removed the blanket and sat up. Kaoru rubbed his eye sleepily and faced the group.

"Hey everyone, sorry I fell asleep. I cant seem to remember anything from before. I must have just been tired this morning and fell asleep before club activities started." Kaoru said and yawned.

... Scratch that last comment. So after all that, he's asleep on the couch AND he doesn't remember anything that happened!!??

A crowd of girls from the hall swarmed around the host club's doors, keeping awaiting eyes on Hikaru, who still hadn't moved. Kaoru noticed this and stared at his brother, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Hikaru?"

After a moment of frozen time between the two, Hikaru cried out Kaoru's name and ran to him. Kaoru found himself wrapped affectionately in his brother's arms. Hikaru pulled away and stared longingly into his twin's golden eyes, using the side of his thumb to lightly brush away the chocolate on his lips.

"Kaoru... I was so worried about you..." Hikaru breathed dramatically.

"But Hikaru, I do not understand. Did I do something wrong?" Kaoru asked innocently, looking up into his brother's gaze.

"Shh... no Kaoru, you did nothing wrong. All that matters is that we are together again..." Hikaru whispered.

"Hikaru..."

"KYYYYAAAAAA!!!! Such sweet forbidden brotherly love!" All the girls at the door yelled in joy. Haruhi, Kyouya, Mori, and Hunny were nearly knocked over by the girls' wailing of happiness. But it was beginning to reach closing time for the club and Hunny and Haruhi tried their best to bid the customers farewell for the day.

Kyouya walked over to the now separated twins and grinned. It seems as though he was the only one to figure out their little game.

"Well done, Hikaru and Kaoru."

The twins looked up at him quizzically.

"Hmn? What do you mean, Kyouya-sempai?" they asked together. The Shadow King smiled and pushed his glasses up to his eyes.

"That was quite the act you two put on today. Very effective and convincing."

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at him with surprised faces and then simultaneously scrunched their faces at him.

"Aww Kyouya-sempai, you ruin all of our fun." they said at once. Right away Haruhi and Hunny's faces lit up with unreadable expressions, while Mori barely showed any emotion to it as usual.Haruhi slide over next to Kyouya and stared at the snickering twins.

"Don't tell me..."

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan were just pretending again!" Hunny chimed in.

"Hai! Kyouya-sempai said money for the club was going down, so we thought it was time for Hitachiin love to go up!" Hikaru and Kaoru said and put an arm around each other's shoulder. Haruhi stood glaring at them with one eye twitching in annoyance. How could she not expect that from these two...?

"And it did help get us more customers for the day!" Hunny said happily and took a bite out of a new piece of cake. Mori "hmm'ed" and nodded.

"Although, there will be expenses in order to fix the damage done by Kaoru in his rampage through the Ouran grounds." Kyouya sighed and typed a few numbers into his calculator. Haruhi broke out of her glare for a moment when a thought came to mind.

"Kaoru, if that was all an act, then why did you cause so much damage? Didn't you know it would cost us more money to fix?" she asked and Kaoru cringed.

"Well, um... you see..." he began. Suddenly the doors were thrown open and the much forgotten Tamaki came stumbling in yet again, with quite a noticeable lump on his head.

"The king is back! I have returned and will now make sure that that mischievous Kaoru stays under contro- Whoaaaaa!!!!" Tamaki said with a dramatic entrance, until his foot made contact once again with that poor, poor soap bar minding it's own business on the floor.

Mori wasn't close enough to Hunny to pull him out of the way, thus resulting in another crash and two blonds laying in a pile on the floor. Everyone watched helplessly as the plate with Hunny's cake on it flew in Kaoru's direction.

Everyone gasped and stared as the plate slowly slid off of the twin's face and clattered onto the floor. No one moved and all around the room was pure silence.

Outside in the courtyard everyone around jumped a bit and turned their attention to one part of the building as the sound of a high pitched and excited maniacal scream pierced the air.

Back inside the third music room, Mori was leaning against a wall with wide eyes, Hunny was on the floor covering his head, Haruhi was cowering behind the couch with a completely dazed look in her eyes, Kyouya and Hikaru had their backs buried into the couch cushions, and Tamaki was twitching on the floor with Kaoru's shoe prints running along his body.

The terrified group shakily turned to look at the fresh Kaoru shape in the host club wall, which Kyouya would have to calculate for paying for later, and then to Hikaru. Well, everyone except Tamaki, who was a tad caught up in his own little world of pain at the moment.

"Just an act...?" Haruhi asked slowly, just as afraid of the answer as everyone else. The remaining twin looked nervously at his companions and sunk lower into the couch.

"Did I mention that we weren't bluffing about Kaoru's extreme sugar highs? Eh heh heh heh..."

Everyone's heads perked up at the sound of something exploding from across the hall, followed by screeching laughter. They all dropped their heads and sighed.

"You go ahead and say it this time, Haruhi. I'm to perplexed to comment." Kyouya said dully with his head down. And Haruhi did just that.

"Here we go again...Oh, and Hikaru?"

"Hmn...?"

"Kyouya-sempai wants you to know that you are paying for any new damage..."

"... Right..."

**Ureka! Finally done! Jeeze I cant believe that took me all stink'in day! Whew, well I hope you guys all liked it! Sorry it was so long though. I couldn't figure out how I could divide it into separate chapters. Haha and I ended up torturing poor Tamaki alot in this. But messing with your favorite characters is fun. Hehee... But ah anyway, all finished! R&R's are mooost appreciated! Thanks for reading!**

**-PS. I reposted this again because I had made just a few little alterations to a couple things. If you hadn't read this already, completely ignore this PS thingy! Thank you Las Vegas, g'night! (gets knocked out by falling frying pan)**

**-Ash**

Return to Top


End file.
